Lakewood Slasher
The Lakewood Slasher is the main antagonist of MTV's Scream. '' Lakewood Slasher is voiced by Mike Vaughn and physically portrayed by Amelia Rose Blaire and Amadeus Serafini. History Backstory Piper Shaw was born to Maggie Anderson and Brandon James, the famed serial killer of Lakewood. Not wanting to raise the accidental child, Maggie abandoned Piper and started a new family. At some point in time, Piper met Kieran Wilcox, who had similar issues as her, and together they planned their revenge. Piper began hosting a podcast, while Kieran moved back to Lakewood with his father and their plan was set in motion. Season 1 'Pilot' Piper breaks into Nina Patterson's house and texts her numerous text messages and Snapchat images. Piper slashes across Nina's back then slices her neck open and tosses her body into the swimming pool. She also murders Tyler O'Neill by decapitating him and throwing his head into the hot tub with Nina. Later, Piper calls Emma Duval. 'Hello, Emma' Kieran calls Rachel Murray using a voice disguiser to make them sound like Audrey Jensen. He lures Rachel onto the balcony and wraps a noose around her neck and throws her off, killing her. He then ties her to the ceiling fan in an attempt to make it look like a suicide. 'Revelations' Emma goes to the dock, where Lakewood Slasher has Maggie tied up. Emma starts to untie her and she warns Emma that Lakewood Slasher is behind them. Lakewood Slasher approaches them and removes their mask. They lift up their mask to reveal Piper Shaw underneath. Piper explains that she is Brandon James' daughter and wants revenge on Maggie for making him look like the monster. She says that killing Emma's friends was just to make her suffer. Piper and Emma fight before finally Audrey arrives and shoots Piper into the lake. They embrace one another, as Piper arises from the lake unnoticed until Emma turns around and shoots her in the face, stating that they always come back. Later, Noah notes that Piper and Will were actually attacked by Lakewood Slasher, leading him to question who was wearing the disguise that night, as Will had confirmed Piper's story. At the same time, we see that Audrey had actually been in communication with Piper and burns the letters from her, implying that Audrey was the other Lakewood Slasher. Season 2 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' Kieran fully enters the picture and Noah believes the new Lakewood Slasher, whom he only knows as an internet troll, was Piper's accomplice. Kieran taunts Audrey about her connection with Piper and also kills Jake. Physical Appearance The physical appearance of the Lakewood Slasher mantle consists of a "darker, more organic mask" compared to the one worn by the original Ghostface. The mask was originally worn by Brandon James when he killed five high school students on the night of October 31st, 1994. Additionally, Lakewood Slasher wears a black hooded, military-style poncho, black pants, gloves and combat boots. Victims Here is a chronological list of people killed by someone using the Lakewood Slasher mantle and how they were killed. Season 1 *Tyler O'Neill: Decapitated. (Piper) *Nina Patterson: Back sliced, throat slashed open. (Piper) *Rachel Murray: Hung from her balcony with noose. (Kieran) *Riley Marra: Stabbed twice in the back, femoral artery slashed, bled out. (Piper) *Will Belmont: (caused) Sliced open by a trencher. (Piper) *Clifton Roberts: Stabbed multiple times in the stomach, handcuffed to a jail cell and forced to bleed out. (Piper) *Clark Hudson: (caused) Disemboweled. *Greyson: (off-screen) Throat slit. (Piper) Season 2 *Jake Fitzgerald: Gutted. (Kieran) *Eddie Krueger: Stabbed with a corkscrew. (Kieran) *Seth Branson: Hand severed. Suffocated by fire smoke. (Kieran) *Haley Meyers: Stabbed repeatedly in chest/stomach. (Kieran) *Zoe Vaughn: Locked in coffin, drowned in lake. (Kieran) *Quinn Maddox: Stabbed with pitchfork. (Kieran) *Deputy Stevens: Stabbed to death. (Kieran) *Prison Guard: Neck snapped in 180 degrees. (Third Killer) *Kieran Wilcox: Throat slit, stabbed in the back of neck. (Third Killer) Identities & Motives 'Piper Shaw' - 'Season 1 '''Motive: Piper was seeking revenge on the mother who put her up for adoption and her half-sister, who claimed the life that Piper never had. She also wanted revenge for the death of her father, which she claimed that her mother was responsible for his death, since she abandoned him for the sake of her well-being. 'Kieran Wilcox' - Season 1-2 Kieran is revealed to be the accomplice and lover of Piper Shaw. They joined forces because they were both angry at their parents. Kieran was assisted by Haley Meyers and revealed in the second season finale, at which point he is sent to prison. 'Audrey Jensen' - Season 2 In the final minutes of the Season 1 finale, Revelations, it is revealed that Audrey is somehow connected to Piper. She uses the Lakewood Slasher mantle to keep Eddie Krueger from revealing her identity by using the voice to frighten him and later dons the costume to fake kidnap Noah. However, she reveals that she was not Piper's accomplice. She simply brought Piper to Lakewood. 'Third Killer' - Season 2 After his reveal, Kieran is arrested and taken to prison. Someone using Lakewood Slasher's disguiser call him asking who told him he could wear their mask. After Kieran's trial, the latter along with guard are murdered by this killer. Equipment 'Buck 120' Lakewood Slasher uses a Buck 120 hunting knife. The person behind the mantle uses the knife to stab, gut, and slit their victims' throats, while some victims are killed by other means. 'Voice Changer' Lakewood Slasher uses a Voice Changer to conceal the voice of their true identity. An advantage of using it is that this voice changer mimic the voices of other people that can be used to manipulate different people, making them vulnerable for murder. 'Burner phone' Lakewood Slasher uses a burner phone to contact multiple people, typically right before killing them or simply just to gloat. Their smartphone is protected by malware which is extremely hard to hack into, making Lakewood Slasher's identity and location incognito. Notes *Lakewood Slasher's original name was going to be Hush, as can be seen in various behind-the-scenes stills. The name was changed back to Ghostface as a homage to its predecessor from the Scream film series. **Also, Lakewood Slasher's mask was originally going to be made from human flesh, this can vaguely be seen in promotional teasers. When the pilot was finished, the mask had to be redesigned and digitally altered to include the current white mask. According to executive producer Jill Blotevogel, the newer mask evokes the hockey mask worn by Jason in Friday the 13th, Michael Myers' mask as well as the original Ghostface mask. *Lakewood Slasher does not harm or kill domestic animals, evident when they kill Nina Patterson but leaves her Pomerainian Sage alive. *Lakewood Slasher is Emma Duval's arch-nemesis, mirroring how the original Ghostface was Sidney Prescott's arch-nemesis in the film series. *Emma Duval was unmasked as Lakewood Slasher in her own dream. *According to Jill E. Blotevogel, they changed this mask from the original one, as they felt that the film "Scary Movie" had made a joke of the original due to the comedic way it presents it. *A new Lakewood Slasher is the main antagonist for Season 2 and is believed by Noah to be Piper's Accomplice. Gallery Scream-tv-ghostface-600x353.jpg|The original "flesh mask" as seen in the first trailer for Scream: The TV Series. GhostfaceTVSeries.png|Lakewood Slasher chases after Riley. KieranLS1x02.png PiperAccomplice1x06.png PiperIsRevealed1x10.png PiperIsKiller1x10.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists